


Forced Conversion

by nicholarichardson



Series: We Are Vorta [9]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Gen, Poisoning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 10:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5124776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicholarichardson/pseuds/nicholarichardson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damar has released Ezri and Worf, and now has to set his plan to rebel into motion.<br/>And he isn't going alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forced Conversion

Damar had released the prisoners. He still couldn't believe he had done it. He still didn't know why, just that he couldn't sit back and watch them die. He sat in his office staring at a bottle of Kanar wondering if he should take a drink. He wanted to. He was so damn thirsty and nothing seemed to quench the thirst. But he couldn't. He had to much work to do. He was leaving in less than four hours, and most of his soldiers were going with him. And if his plan worked one vorta would be coming as well. 

He'd had a scientist working on a sample of vorta DNA that had been smuggled out of federation space.He'd intercepted it and had a plan. He was going to poison Weyoun.

If everything went the way he hoped, Weyoun would break his programming and join him. If it didn't then Weyoun then Damar would use the hypo spray in his desk to sedate him, and then try and deliver him to the federation to see if they could deal with him. Despite all that had happened, Damar could not leave Weyoun to the servitude of the Founders. 

The Kanar was not Kanar. It was kanar flavored, but contained the smuggled DNA. He would offer Weyoun a drink, and then....well he would have to wait and see.

* * * * * * * * * *

Weyoun was fuming as he stalked along the halls towards Damar's office. The Prisoners had escaped. Security footage only showed the back o a Cardassian, so they couldn't get a real ID from it. They had tried but it looked as though almost all cameras had been switched off just as he'd past them. So far there had been no witnesses, until he'd gotten a call from Damar, who had told him that a member of the janitorial staff had managed to get a good glimpse. With any luck they might have the traitor by the end of the day.

He entered Damar's office without knocking to find the Legate at his desk smiling whilst he poured out to glasses of Kanar.

"I take we have good news?"Weyoun asked.

"We have a positive ID from a very reliable source. Lie detection and truth serum were used to ensure that the witness wasn't lying. The Traitor is being taken to Interrogation as we speak." He set down the glass,"Care to celebrate."

"Isn't that a little premature?"

"No."Damar picked up his glass."Its not. The man in question is a known liberal. He's been disciplined before about his...views on the Dominion. And he also has no connections that he can use to weasel out of it. Within a few hours we will have a definite answer as to who let the Federation Prisoners escape."Damar explained,lying through his teeth. 'So I think we can celebrate."He shoved the drink towards Weyoun.

The vorta came and picked it up. "I suppose." He lifted the glass and Looked over at Weyoun."You don't drink this like you used to."

Damar froze for a second before taking a ship of the none Kanar. "I have less of a reason to."He said.

"How so?"

"I have realised that I let my personal beliefs and prejudices get in the way of Cardassia's future."

Weyoun tilted his head. Then he gave Weyoun a smile. But this wasn't his usual smile. It was more like the one he used when the founder said something nice about him.

"I'm glad to hear it. I must say I have grown attached to your presence."

Damar laughed."Are you calling me a friend?"

"Not yet."Weyoun lifted. the glass to his lips."But soon."Before taking a sip he extended his glass to Damar."'o better Relations between our worlds."

 

Damar tapped his glass."To better relations."

They bother sipped and Damar wondered how long he would have to wait. It turned out not long.

Weyoun choked. He clutched at his throat and jerked hard from his chair. Damar immediately set he door to lock and went to check.on the convulsing Vorta.

After a few seconds the convulsions stopped and left him breathing heavily.

"What,have you done ,to me." he gasped. Blood was rushing and he desperately wanted to throw up,but he couldn't. His brain felt like it was burning."Why."

"Because my prejudices were against the federation. And in order to save Cardassia I need to start fighting against the Dominion." He reached down and lifted Weyoun into a sitting position."And my ability to fight them can only be helped by you being on my side."

Understanding flooded Weyoun's face."No. Oh no."

Damar felt a stab of pity. "I'm not sorry for this. One day you may thank me for it." Weyoun's eyes spilled over with tears and he made a choked sound before passing out. 

Reaching into his pocket for his communicator Damar spoke to his new second in command."Two to transport."


End file.
